User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Reviews Episode Nine: Rabbids Invasion
Welcome back to SSK Reviews. Today, we'll be looking at Nick's newest spin-off to a hit franchise, "Rabbids Invasion". Stuff on this show for sh*t and giggles Wow. Nick can buy theirselves out to franchises these days. Now these shows that they air, they call it one of their Nicktoons. I disagree. I call shows like The Penguins of Madagascar or Monsters vs Aliens "cash cow sellouts". The same goes to Cartoon Network's Dragons: Riders of Berk ''except it's good. When Nick does it... no. Meanwhile, at Ubisoft, they ruin famous video game mascot's career with the Rabbids! In all seriousness, there really was no need to introduce the Rabbids and have them take Rayman's spotlight. They were introduced to audiences around the time the Nintendo Wii was introduced, so this game must've had hype for a great console. It did. Did it do well? It did... good. However, because of the success of the game, they spun it off with a video game series starring the Rabbids. Rayman eventually disappeared from the games and soon was forgotten entirely, until Rayman Origins was released, and when I got it for my Xbox 360, I instantly fell in love. Back to the Rabbids, they are so annoying. That "BWAAAH" thing is not going to get audience's attention! It will not become a catchphrase kids will repeat, in fact, the Rabbids might scare them! They scared Candhfan621, so it's a probability they will scare other people. But the point is, recently Nick premiered a show revolved around these monstrosities called ''Rabbids Invasion. Let's get into it. The show So what is this show about? Is it a direct continuation from the Rabbids' latest video game adventure? Is it something new and creative? No. To be honest, the show really has no plot at all. It's just the Rabbids messing around, and... that's it. Now I'm not directly saying the show is bad. The CGI is very well done. Kudos to France. Yes, this was co-created by France. But is the show actually as good as the CGI? Let's dive in. Now, the first thing you notice is that the show runs in three seven minute segments. Something unusal apart from the usual two ten to eleven minute segments cartoons do now a days. The first segment is called "Omelet Party". It shows the Rabbids running around in the woods, and they discover a chicken coop. They soon imitate chickens and they discover the chickens laying eggs. Two of the four Rabbids go into a battle of Egg vs Egg. The battle is soon over when an offscreen rooster shows up and the Rabbids run away. Soon they discover a cow and they scream in terror as the cow lays his feces on them. Now they got the gross out jokes out of the way. The next segment is called "Rabbid Mollusk". The Rabbids are at a beach, and they discover a starfish and squids and they play with them. Meanwhile, an old man who owns a shop nearby with his wife is ordered to clean the windows. Whenever the Rabbids launched a starfish, they would ruin the window that the man just cleaned and the wife orders him to start over. Elsewhere, for no reason at all, there is a criminal being chased by cops. The old man just wants to go fishing and when the Rabbids toss a squid, the man gets fed up and before it can touch the windows, he kicks the squid and the squid blocks the window on the criminal's car. The man is finally able to go fishing, and leaves before the car crashes into the shop. Why did this show have to torture the elders? The final segment is called "Rabbid, Where Are You?". The Rabbids are known for their fascination with plungers. They see a thief who has a device similar to that, and they follow him inside the apartment he is robbing. The apartment is owned by a forture teller who is upstairs "contacting" a spirit. The Rabbids manage to screw up the thief's mission, and is caught. What I think about this show The CGI may be good, but this show was not very well written. A show needs a plot in order to get a fanbase. It can't just be them going around everywhere in the world. Also, with the way this show is treating animals and elders... I give it two to three weeks to cancellation. 3/10 would watch again. Thanks for reading guys. Category:Blog posts Category:SSK Reviews